


Secret Santa

by hwespn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Aromantic Benny, Bisexual Dean, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Cuddling, Fluff, High School, Kinda, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Platonic Cuddling, Presents, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwespn/pseuds/hwespn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Cas, Sam, Charlie, Benny, and Gabriel have a Secret Santa exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all!! i didn't specify in this but Sam is in Dean's class because he's a sophomore that takes senior classes :-) hope y'all enjoy!

The warm air of the school greeted Cas as he entered from the frigid winter morning outside. Ideas of what to get for Charlie, the person who he was assigned to be the Secret Santa of, for Christmas. He huffed, blowing a piece of hair out of his face as he turned the corner to the hallway with his locker in it.

Cas approached his locker with caution, noticing the decorations that weren't there when he left school the day before.

Wrapping paper with a snow angel design covered the metal of his locker, a blue bow was stuck in the top right corner of his locker. Cas raised an eyebrow and put his combination into the lock, a note floating out when he swings open the locker door.

**Be my present this year? -SS (Secret Santa)**

Cas smirked at the cheesy note in his hands. Whichever of his friends made the note was smart, rather than writing it and making it obvious to identify who it is by the handwriting, they typed it. It was cute, Cas had to admit it, but his Secret Santa was probably just writing it to be cute, but a little voice in the back of his mind couldn't help but hope it was best friend, Dean who made the note.

Cas stuffed the note in his pocket and made his way to his first class after getting his needed books. He slid into his desk and waited for the rest of his friends to arrive.

As he waited, he pulled the note out of his pocket and examined it, thinking about who it could be.

The first to enter the room was Charlie.

"Whatcha got there, Casanova?" Charlie made her way to her seat behind Cas, ruffling his hair as she walked by.

"Just a note," Cas said, smoothing down his hair and turning to look at Charlie, "it's from my Secret Santa."

"Really? Whats it say?" Charlie peered over Cas's shoulder to get a peek at the note, Cas moving it so she can read it properly. She read out loud, "'Be my present this year', that's cute."

"Aw, shucks, Charlie, I know I'm cute but I don't swing that way," Another friend from their group, Benny, smirked as he walked into the room and sat in his seat next to Charlie, topic of the note long forgotten.

"You don't swing _any_ way, Benny," Charlie smirked, "and besides, you know I prefer Princess Leia over Han Solo."

"What about Han Solo?" Dean waltzed in along with his brother, Sam and Cas's cousin, Gabriel.

"We accidentally summoned a wild Dean Winchester with the name of his big, gay, crush." Benny chuckled.

"Not gay, Ben," Dean winked at the scruffy teenager.

"Sorry, 'scuse me, big, _bisexual_ , crush," Benny corrected in a matter-of-fact-tone.

"There ya go," Dean laughed and sat down in his desk next to Cas, turning toward his blue eyed best friend,  heart stopping for a second because of how goddamn gorgeous he is, "hey, buddy, how ya doin? what's that in your hand?" Dean grabbed the note out of Cas's hand before he could be stopped, pretending to read it and be shocked as if he wasn't the one who wrote it. Sam was the only other person to know about Dean being Cas's Secret Santa.

"Oooh, what's that, Dean?" Gabriel cooed, snatching the note from Dean's hands.

"A note Cas got from his Secret Santa," Dean smirked, glancing at Cas and back to Gabriel who sat behind Benny, Sam in the seat next to him.

Gabriel read the note in an over exaggerated, love-stricken voice, "'Be my present this year', how _romantic_." Gabriel chuckled and passed the note back up to Cas.

Cas's folded the note and put it back in his pocket, cheeks getting redder by the second as the bell finally rang and the teacher started role call, trying not to sneak a peak at Dean doodling next to him.

At lunch, Dean and Cas sat next to each other at the table with their knees bumping and arms brushing with every move as the rest of their friends ignored the boys staring at the other when they weren't looking. The group chatted about the new Star Wars movie and the upcoming Captain America movie and everything else they could possibly think of. After lunch, the group dispersed to go to their separate classes. 

"Dudes," Gabriel slid next to Charlie and Sam who were walking to computer class, "Dean is in love with Cas,"

"No shit, Gabe," Sam rolled his eyes, "I've known that since Cas first came over the house and Dean actually cleaned. And then made googly eyes at Cas for all 3 Jurassic Park movies."

"I got it covered, don't worry," Charlie spoke smoothly and confidently.

"What'd you do?" Gabriel asked, golden eyes wide and mischievous.

"I made sure Cas's Secret Santa was Dean by having Dean pick from a hat with papers that had only Cas's name on it, and I knew he'd be stumped on what to get him, so.."

Sam cut in, "I had to convince Dean to do a 'secret admirer' type of thing leading up to when he can give Cas his present, and I'm not telling you what his present is." the shaggy haired sophmore smiled, "but I think Cas will love it."

The late bell rang and the group said their goodbyes and ran to their classes.

 ~

The group was gathered in Charlie's basement, having fallen asleep during their movie marathon like they do every Friday. Chips and drinks from the night before were scattered across the coffee table and 4 teenage bodies slept soundly on the hard floor of the basement, the other 2 sleeping on the couch since it was that week it was their turn to sleep on the couch

Those 2 happened to be Dean and Castiel.

Charlie _totally_ did not plan for that to happen. She _completely_ did not make sure everyone else partnered up so they had to be partners for things like this, as if they wouldn't pick each other anyways.

But most pairs who slept on the couch slept on opposite sides of said couch, but not Dean and Cas.

Charlie was the first one awake and she stretched, joints cracking from sleeping on the concrete floor. Her eyes wandered to Dean and Cas who slept on the couch, Cas's back turned to the TV and head nestled in Dean's chest with Dean's arms wrapped around the smaller boy. Charlie was baffled at how two 6 foot tall boys could fit on a couch like that, but they did and Charlie shook Gabriel awake, putting a finger over his lips when his eyes shot open and he started to groan.

Once Gabriel shut the hell up, Charlie nodded toward the sleeping couple on the couch.

And that alone could have shut Gabriel up.

Gabriel woke the Benny and Sam up, shushing them when they attempted to protest and gesturing to Dean and Cas on the couch.

Dean was awake. Dean has been awake. He just didn't want to wake Cas who, judging by his slow breathing, is still sleeping and he liked listening to what his friends were saying anyways.

"Someone wake them! I wanna see the look on Dean's face when he wakes up!"

"Wait, no, someone get their phone and take a picture!"

The camera of a phone shuttered a few seconds later before the next two voices spoke up.

"I bet you they have morning wood."

"Gabriel! That's my brother and your cousin right there!"

Dean suppressed a laugh, but obviously not enough as his chest shook slightly with a chuckle and caused Cas to mumble in his sleep slightly and eventually wake up, opening his eyes to Dean's face barely 2 inches away from his.

It should have been weird, to wake up in the arms of his best friend when they're not even together but Cas didn't think anything of it. He liked Dean. He liked the way he made him feel and the way he laughed and the way he looked at him, even when Dean thought Cas wasn't paying attention. But Cas is too chicken to make a move, too scared of messing up this friendship or whatever they want to call it. So they continue with the tender touches and shy smiles and hope for the best and pray to whatever higher power there is that one of them will face their feelings.

"Good morning, Dean," Cas smiled.

"Morning, Cas," Dean's hand on Cas's back ran down the blue eyed boy's side, causing him to shiver slightly and Dean to smirk when he heard Gabriel attempt to whisper to the rest to the group, asking if they just saw "the hand thingy". Dean's hand made its way into Cas's, which sat in between them.

It was risky, being this together this _intimate_ in front of their friends but Cas is warm and feels like home and Dean sends all negative thoughts out the window.

They wanted to be together. But things got too hectic sometimes, with Dean being basically the sole provider for him and Sammy when Dad was away and both him and Cas worrying about college, it was tough. They rather do nothing than try.

"I'm getting sick of them being cute, someone go get a bucket of cold water and lets surprise-attack these bitches," the smile was evident in Charlie's voice.

"We're up!" Cas rolled off the couch and on to the floor with a thud.

"Nice of you love birds to join us," Benny crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"We've been awake, listenin' to what you fuckers had to say," Dean grinned evilly.

"Get up! Gabe is gonna make us all breakfast," Sam sent the shorter-yet-older boy a glare when he started to protest, "and then we have to decorate our tree!" Sam gestured to a fake Christmas tree that sat in the corner of the room, only about 5 feet tall. A box of decorations sat next to the tree, waiting to be opened.

The group hauled ass to kitchen, Gabriel making his way around it as though it was his house and it might as well be with the amount of time the gang spends there.

Gabe made pancakes, elaborately flipping them up in the air and on to the plate when they were ready. It was nearly a fight to the death when the plate of pancakes was placed on the table, 5 growing boys and 1 girl who can eat an entire grocery store and still be hungry battling for pancakes. Eventually, they all got split evenly and Cas ended up giving his last pancake to Dean because he wasn't going to eat it anyways.

Okay, maybe Cas could have given it to anyone at the table or asked Dean if he wanted it rather than just sliding it on his plate, but Dean is sitting the closest to Cas and would've said yes if asked anyways. Green eyes light up when he looks at Cas and he smiles a pancake-filled, close-mouthed grin and Cas feels his heart pull at how goddamn adorable this person in front of him is while pretending not to see his friends glancing at each other with knowing looks.

After breakfast, Benny and Dean do the dishes as Sam and Cas clean up and throw out the garbage in the basement because they basically live in Charlie's house so they might as well do chores like they would. Gabriel puts pancakes he put to the side for Charlie's parents on the table and when everything is cleaned up, they head back downstairs to decorate their tree.

Christmas music blasts through Charlie's laptop as Sam wraps lights around the tree and Gabriel untangles tinsel. Charlie, Dean, and Benny decorate the basement for their "party" in a few days which was basically just the six of them binging on Gabriel's home made Christmas cookies while watching holiday movies after their Secret Santa is revealed. After the lights were up on the tree and around the room (along with other cheesy decorations that scattered the once plain walls), they started putting ornaments on the tree, Charlie topping it off with a plastic golden star once all the ornaments were on.

It was just after noon when everyone decided to head home, having to work on their presents or homework.

  
"Cas, you need a ride home?" Dean spun his car keys on his finger.

"It's alright, Dean-o, I'm going over Cassie's today so I can drive him home," Gabriel butted in.

Dean nodded and each teenager said bye to Charlie before making their ways to their cars, Sam trailing behind Dean.

"Get home safe," Cas stopped in front of Dean who was about to get into his car and smiled, his breath visible in front of him as he spoke.

"You too, buddy," Dean grinned, fingers brushing over Cas's. Cas made his way to Gabriel who was no doubt making a comment about Dean and Cas's encounter judging by the red tips of Cas's ears. Dean chuckled and shook his head, getting into his car and waving bye to Gabriel and Benny who both beeped their horns on their way past Dean's car.

"Dude, Cas told you to get home safe," Sam said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, and?" Dean glanced at Sam with an eyebrow raised.

"That's basically "I love you" in Cas-talk!" Sam spoke like it was the most obvious thing ever.

Dean's breath caught in his throat. Cas in love with him? Maybe a crush, but love? It was unfamiliar territory to Dean but then again, he's always been opened to new experiences.

"You're crazy, man," Dean rolled his eyes and Sam just shrugged, shaking his head.

The Winchester brothers arrived back at their house, both greeting their dad as they went into their respective rooms. Dean immediately took out his notebook and opened up to his page for Cas's present.

On the page, was an unfinished drawing of Cas, with angel wings dark as night and a halo bright as day drawn by Dean himself. Cas was looking down in it, studying flowers that he held in his hand. The drawing was nearly finished, save for the coloring and details of the background-- a forest, with snow all around. On the back, Dean wrote a few words.

_Even though a picture is worth a thousand words, you are worth so much more._

Dean finished his drawing within the next few hours, scared to death Cas won't like it when he gives it to him. Dean felt like Cas would like something from the heart more than anything you can buy in the store, but still bought him something anyways.

  
The drawing was placed in a plastic slip once it was finished so the drawing and writing on the back would be visible. He wrapped in the same wrapping paper he covered Cas's locker in and placed it next to his other gift for Cas, a necklace with a little bumble bee charm on it.

The next few days flew by, Dean having left notes in Cas's locker each day ( " **All I want for Christmas is you** " " **I'm no longer a Grinch because of you** " and the simple, " **Merry Christmas"** on the last day) which made Cas blush every time he read the newest one.

Finally, it was the first day of Christmas break and the group gathered at Charlie's, all dressed in their ugliest Christmas sweater they could find. Each person grabbed the gifts they brought from under the tree and gave them to their respective owners.

Benny approached Dean and handed him a rectangular present wrapped in snowflake wrapping paper.

"Merry christmas, brother," Benny clapped Dean on the back and grinned.

He ripped open the paper, exposing a new art set that Dean has been dying for.

"Holy shit, Ben, thank you!" Dean hugged his friend tight.

Gabriel got a cook book and a pirated copy of Casa Erotica from Charlie, Charlie got a Hermione bobble head and the Lord of the Rings trilogy on DVD from Cas, Sam got some first-edition really rare, uber-expensive books from Gabriel, and Benny got a new jacket from Sam.

Which only left Dean and Cas.

Dean approached Cas who was leaning against the door way and watching all his friends chat.

"Merry Christmas, Cas," Dean handed the presents to Cas, both teen's cheeks flushing red.

"It was you?" Cas asked and Dean nodded.

"C'mon, open 'em," Dean nudged Cas.

Cas opened the necklace first, chuckling when he opened the box and saw the bee necklace inside.

"It's adorable," Cas put the black, cloth string around his neck and the bee pendant fell to about mid-chest, "thank you."

"Open the next thing," Dean persisted, nerves jumping inside him.

Cas tore off the wrapping paper to the side with the writing on it and he moved his lips as he silently spoke the words, a grin forming on his face that turned to a look of shock when he turned the plastic covered paper to the side with the drawing.

"Holy shit, Dean," Cas ran his fingers over the drawing, "this is beautiful. I love it, thank you so much," Cas basically ambushed Dean into a hug, the drawing placed on the couch as he hugged Dean, the force of said hug backing them up into the door way.

"Mistletoe!" Gabriel shrieked. The boys looked up and saw that they were in fact standing under mistletoe that neither knew was there.

Dean blushed and Cas beamed, placing his hands on the back of Dean's neck and pulling him down a little to kiss him properly. One of Dean's hands sat in the small of Cas's back, the other on his cheek and Benny wolf whistled over Christmas music that was playing.

"That's enough, guys, let's keep this PG," Charlie commented.

Dean and Cas broke apart, a smile on each of their faces.

"Be my boyfriend?" Dean questioned, Cas now leaning against the door frame with Dean leaning over him.

"Of course," Cas kissed Dean again.

"Took you two long enough!" Sam threw his hands up, "now can we please watch movies and binge on Christmas cookies and candy?"

The couch was big enough to seat six people but not for six people to sleep. Sam sat at one end of the couch, Gabriel next to him, then Benny, then Charlie, and the Dean with Cas basically sitting on his lap as they started the movie.

"Merry Christmas, Dean," Cas kissed Dean's cheek.

"Merry Christmas, gorgeous," Dean caught Cas's lips before he could pull away. The other four people on the couch responded by throwing packaged bite size candy at the couple, but Dean couldn't help but feel like this was the best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all loved this! happy holidays :-)


End file.
